Do not mention Lady Fairfax or little Amelia
by GmrFrLf
Summary: Another Fable II short story. This time telling the story of how Lucien lost his wife and daughter. Again, its non-canon, only based on events in the game, spoliers and an added twist at the end.


**Do not mention Lady Fairfax  
or Little Amelia**

**  
**On cold winters day in Bowerstone, Lucien was sat in his study. A now cold plate of duck was sat in front of him. He kept looking towards a painting on the wall, a painting of his late wife and daughter. He stood up from his chair, and slowly walked to a book. The book was titled 'Secrets of the Spire'. It was a one of a kind book written by the Archon of the old kingdom. It was a book previously owned by Maze of the Heroes' Guild, but was later found by Lucien after the Heroes' Guild was burned and destroyed.

Lucien began to read this book, and learned of the many different secrets to this 'Tattered Spire'. The spire then slowly began to control Lucien's life. Lucien threw out the painting of his wife, and his daughter and replaced it with plans and drawings of the spire. His wife and daughter had left his memory, all until his one butler came and reminded him of what he lost.  
'Lord Lucien' Jeeves walked through the large doors to Lucien's study 'I have found one of Lady Fairfax's books, what do you wish to do with it?'  
Lucien froze, after getting obsessed with the spire, he had forgotten about his wife. Jeeves just looked towards Lucien, waiting for an answer.  
'Lady Fairfax. Amelia.' Lucien kept looking down at the work on the spire 'Jeeves. What have I become? What kind of animal must I have become to neglect my own wife and child?'  
'I don't know if you remember sir, but they're dead' Jeeves Reminded him  
'Dead? Yes, Dead. How did they die again?' Lucien asked, with his head slightly tilted so he can just see Jeeves out of the corner of his eye  
'It was only a year ago my Lord, to this day in fact....'

********

Snow covered all of Bowerstone like a white, fluffy blanket, even the lush Fairfax Gardens were snow covered. Lucien and his love were sat on a bench just outside the castle, and little Amelia was building a 'Snow Hobbe'. Lucien smiled as he looked towards his child and wife, hoping this would never last. But soon, the shining sun was covered by a thick black cloud, blocking all light. Lucien stood up, and walked towards the castle. He got to the large front doors and looked back at his wife, clutching his daughters hand closely.

There was a flash of lightening and Lady Fairfax began to start walking faster towards the castle. When she was halfway down the path and after another flash of lightning, a large, white balverine appeared in front of the two Fairfax girls. Lucien quickly yelled for the guards. Lady Fairfax tried to outrun the beast, but it was too fast and quickly snatched Amelia with its large jaws. After taking the small child, the balverine was gone. Lady Fairfax fell to the ground in tears, and before Lucien could go to comfort her, the balverine was back. Lady Fairfax looked up, and was face to face with the beast that just killed her daughter. Lady Fairfax closed her eyes, and prepared for the inevitable

********

'No more!' Lucien faced Jeeves and pulled out his gun. It was aimed in between the eyes of the poor butler.  
'I'm sorry sir, and I'm even more sorry that you forgot' Jeeves bowed and left the study.  
'Don't be sorry. I can bring them back.' Lucien was now speaking to himself 'With the spire, I can bring back' Lucien picked up one of the many books he had and began to read aloud from it. 'Just three heroes, one of strength, one of skill and one of will is required. Bring them into the triangular stone, and your wish shall be granted.'

A blinding flash of light appeared in the corner of the room, and an elderly woman wearing red and white robes came out of it. The light disappeared and the old woman took off her blindfold.  
'You will get your wish Lucien. You just need the help from two siblings in old town. A trader with objects from the old kingdom sells a magical box to the siblings tomorrow. Just collect those siblings during the night and you'll get what you want'


End file.
